Just another Saturday night
by gyikhu
Summary: A one-shot of the life of Lara and Simon not much after their first adventure. This one is all about romance, if you expect action then this is not for you! There is some different kind of action though!


**A/N: this is a one-shot not much after their first adventure. I was thinking how the first party scene would look like if they actually were together already. You will find many similarities to the first chapter of the other story but this was the original idea. This one is all about romance, do not expect any action. I am currently working on a different action story and missed writing some fluffy stuff. Rated M just to be sure :)**

**As always let me know what you think, R&R what you think about such one-shots! I am happy to hear any kind of reviews and suggestions!**

* * *

It was a Saturday evening and Lara was standing in the middle of her dressing-room completely helpless. Despite the fact that there were lots of different clothes hanging in the closet, she felt like she had nothing to wear. A typical female reaction. So far she had never been particularly interested in clothing, but this evening she found herself standing in front of her cupboard for an hour, two piles of clothes were lying beside her on the ground, and she was not even any closer to getting ready than when she started. Lara turned around with a sigh and walked out into her private living room. The invitation was lying on the desk, golden letters decorated the thick paper. Lara was not at all sure that the party of Lady Paddington was the right event for them to go out but Simon insisted on it that they could not spend all their lives between the four walls. Although Lara would not complain against this, days were passing very pleasantly lately. This thought brought a faint smile on her face. She never thought that anyone would be missing in her life. Then this man appeared a few months ago and turned everything completely upside down. Simon had never asked for anything, they did not limit each other in anything, still they were together almost without interruption. Nevertheless, Lara had never felt this free. There were no obligations, but the days went by and everything became more and more beautiful. The memory of that night in Scotland came back to her mind, where she felt like this for the first time and since then nothing had changed. The woman picked up the other piece of paper, which was lying next to the invitation, and quickly ran her eyes over the handwritten message again. _I still have some business to do this afternoon. Meet me at the party. I can hardly wait. S._ Lara smiled again, though she did not understand why. Then suddenly she realised that there was only half an hour left and she was still walking around in lingerie. With a determined face she went back to the wardrobe.

:::

Lady Croft entered the ballroom and felt that more and more people were watching her. For months it was the first party that she attended and she was there alone, again. At least for the moment. She sighed and walked towards the host. In this case it was unavoidable to meet her.

"Good evening, Lady Paddington." – she greeted the old lady. "Thank you for the invitation, this promises to be a very pleasant evening." - Lara continued politely.

"Good to see you, my dear. I'm glad you came. I would like to introduce you to a lot of people later, but now I still have to greet my guests." – Lady Paddington said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, but I am not alone here tonight." – Lara tried to excuse herself. "My companion comes a bit later, an urgent thing came up suddenly."

"Ohhh, I see." - the older woman said knowingly. Lara saw the flash of curiosity in her eyes, she could not wait to see, who the woman came with. Only one goal floated in front of Lara's eyes: she wished to avoid this meeting with Lady Paddington at all costs where she expected only uncomfortable questions. Fortunately, more guests arrived, and Lady Paddington apologized.

Lara walked towards the centre of the room, and as usual stopped at a secluded place, holding a drink. Barely fifteen minutes later she felt someone approaching her from behind, she heard the footsteps, she knew that he stopped only inches behind her, she smelled the familiar scent of his after-shave.

"You look beautiful." – he whispered in her ear while he kissed her gently on the shoulder. The familiar tingling ran through Lara by his touch. "I am sorry I am late, but something has come up."

"You are lucky not to have left me alone for too long with Lady Paddington." – she smiled, but still did not turn to face him. Simon's hand slid down on her arm, then took her hand and stepped in front of Lara.

"Come, dance with me." – he looked at her, smiling maliciously. Lara knew this smile very well, which had so often driven her to madness.

"I did not know you danced." – she smiled back.

"I am glad that I can still surprise you sometimes." – the man said and started walking towards the dance floor, gently dragging Lara with him. The woman had not seen him in a dinner jacket ever since they first met, and again marvelled how irresistible he looked in it.

As they reached the dance floor, Simon pulled Lara to him, closer than the etiquette would have allowed it, but interestingly the woman did not mind it. Basically she did not like showing her feelings or any other sign of intimacy in front of people but somehow now it did not bother her. As if the hundreds of people would not have been there at all. It was only the two of them just like that night in Scotland. Lara did not dance usually but she could do it well. It was part of her upbringing. In the other hand she was surprised to see how easily and without any effort Simon led her. His hand was sliding down her back, reaching the boundaries, which could be still accepted in this company, while the eye contact between them did not break for a moment. Despite the fact that Lara did not care about anyone around them, she felt that more and more eyes were fixed on them. Everyone wanted to know who this charming stranger was who danced with Lady Croft with such pleasure. The air was almost smouldering around them. Most men watched her perfect curves longingly, most women would have liked to be in her place. _Why do I not like to dance actually?_ – the thought crossed her mind, which brought a smile on her lips.

"I love it when you smile." – Simon whispered in her ear, while his lips stroked along her neck. Lara closed her eyes. Everything around her was forgotten as Simon kissed her. She was not even sure that they were still dancing at all. She only felt the man's lips as he took possession of hers, first gently, then more and more demanding. Lara totally gave herself over to the feeling. When she opened her eyes again, she was almost surprised to see that people were around them in the room. Then she glimpsed Lady Paddington, who was apparently just waiting for the music to end to be able to catch them together. This was the last thing Lara wanted at the moment. She grabbed Simon's hand and started in the opposite direction, the host slowly lost sight of them in the crowd.

:::

Lara stepped out on the terrace, she could not help noticing how much the whole situation resembled their first meeting. The memories rushed to her mind, like the whole thing would have been thousands of years ago, though only three months passed since. It was like back in time, Simon watched from the doorway as she was standing leaning against the banister. Lara looked stunning in the black shoulder-free evening dress. Simon could not take his eyes off her but now this did not bother Lara.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" – the man asked her.

"I think so but do not hold yourself back." – she joked. Simon approached slowly, gradually decreasing the distance between them. The light coming from inside illuminated the woman's face. Simon's eyes scanned her body, following the slit of her dress on her thigh, over her pleasant curves then remained fixed on her lips. Lara almost unconsciously licked over her lips, watching with pleasure as the desire appeared in his eyes. She was thinking more and more that it was a bad decision to leave the bedroom. At the same time the different environment, the unusual situation had an arousing effect on her. Simon was now standing only inches away from her but he did not touch her. Almost every nerve in him tensed to dissuade himself from touching her, but he knew that if he did so, he could not resist the woman, the desire that she awoke in him ever since he first saw her. Then it happened what he was fearing, Lara had taken the final step and her hand stroked over his chest. Simon was breathing faster and faster as she felt the woman's hand on him. Suddenly he stopped her hand and grabbed it. Lara looked up at him and she knew what would happen. She had seen this overwhelming lust in his eyes many times. She was lost in his look for a moment, but it also scared her. What did Simon plan? This was not the situation where they could have given in to their passion. The man suddenly turned around and pulled Lara after him back into the building. Not caring about anything they were approaching the stairs leading upstairs. Meanwhile, they bumped into several people who Lara tried to apologize passing by as Simon was striding unstoppably. Almost no one was standing in the first floor, Simon went into the first room, which was on their way. He quickly scanned the room with his eyes, making sure that they were alone.

"What are you doing?" - Lara asked with surprise, as he closed the door behind them and turned the key.

"What do you think?" – he looked back at her with eyes shining with desire.

"Oh my God, are you crazy?" - she asked in amazement.

"Yes, I think so. I am crazy for you." – Simon answered, and Lara had no chance to say anything. His lips closed over her mouth, and the next moment they were kissing passionately. A quick though crossed her mind that she felt like a schoolgirl who had to hide, but then she quickly forgot everything else as Simon pushed her more and more fiercely against the door. Two minutes later, several pieces of clothes were lying around them on the floor, thrown around carelessly. Simon did not even bother getting her out of the evening dress, being shoulder-free and having a high cut it gave him enough room anyway. "I want you so badly" – Simon whispered, while kissing his way down the woman's neck. The height difference between them disappeared as Simon grabbed the woman and lifted her body. Lara entwined her legs around the man's waist while his tongue penetrated deeper and deeper into her mouth. One of Simon's hands slid under her dress along the cut and tore off her underwear. She groaned as he entered her hard, taking over the man's rhythm. A wave of pleasure ran throughout her body and she needed the last power of her consciousness to retain herself from crying out loud as Simon drove her to the edge of sanity. She felt his fingers entwining with hers over her head, but she was not even aware of the light pain his grip caused as the delicious tremor ran through both of them.

The muscles slowly relaxed, Lara's back was slowly sliding down the door as Simon was slowly dropping to his knees. They were both gasping for air as they reached the floor. For several minutes neither of them said anything, just enjoying the silence and the fatigue. Simon was lying on his back on the ground and watched the ceiling, while one of Lara's hands was resting on his chest as his shirt was half way unbuttoned. The woman looked down at them and laughed.

"What is Lady Paddington going to say, if we appear like this downstairs?" – she looked down at the man beside her. Simon smiled.

"I am sure she would enjoy this story very much. But perhaps we should not tell her every little detail." – Simon joked.

"I do not know why I did not like coming to parties so far." – Lara laughed. Simon suddenly raised his head and looked back at her pretending to be hurt.

"Well, I hope that this is not the way you spent your time at parties before."

"Do not be jealous, darling." – she smiled at him seductively. Simon pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. He did not care what happened in the past, it only counted that Lara was with him, here and now.

Lady Paddington was speechless when Lara and Simon went to say goodbye shortly after this looking cheerful as ever.

"Thank you for the invitation, it was really fun." – Lara told her, laughing, with a strange look on her face. The old lady only realised that Lara may have had a different hairstyle when she arrived, as the couple walked out of the ballroom hand in hand.


End file.
